Talk:Zetsu
Zetsu's Quotes I've seen that somebody has been deleting the quote though i've seen that the quote is said on Ep. 134 - English Dubbed.--Akatsuki101 (talk) 00:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :The manga has the same quote in chapter 234, pages 19 and 20. . :However, maybe the reason the quote was removed wasn't because the one removing it thought the quote was fake, but because they thought the quote wasn't pertinent to the character. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::To: ShounenSuki, Reply. ::Yes, I understand, but I put the very first thing Zetsu ever said, and they erased it; they don't erase other first quotes. For example: Deidara's first quote was: "Don't be impatient, huh! We'll deal with our old friend Orochimaru in time, hmm. We have only three years in which to prepare, and we all know what we need to do to be ready, right. Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm!" And they didn't erase that.--Akatsuki101 (talk) 20:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Different people erase different things. I don't usually get too involved with the quotes, but I personally wouldn't include Zetsu's first quote, as it says nothing pertinent about his character (likewise, I'd omit Deidara's first quote as well). Zetsu said far more relevant things. From the quotes in the article right now, I'd only include the last two: :::* (To Hidan) White side: "When you're sad and alone..." Black side: "...all you can count on is yourself." :::** It shows some of Zetsu's convictions. :::* (When Kirabi's body turns into a tentacle during extraction) White side: "Ahahaha a tentacle!" Black Side: "Don't laugh!" :::** It shows Zetsu's split personality very well. :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Akatsuki101? There is little use in adding Japanese if all you did is run the English through an online translator. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sakun and whatever his name? Should we remove that comment about them? Because then people will start speculating that they are made up of 2 different shinobi!!!!!!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 12:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) rescue gaara arc whats all that stuff in that section? ??? How does Zetsu know about the mangekyo sharingan? During hunt for Itachi arc he explained the effects of amaterasu and tsukuyomi.HUNTER* (talk) 02:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :He's apparently been an associate of Madara Uchiha for some time, and Itachi has been in Akatsuki for a while as well. Zetsu probably learned about it from one of them. LapisScarab (talk) 02:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Death Is the white half Really dead (talk) 02:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Hard to tell,but Zetsu didn't look like he was moving after his neck was snapped.He might died (talk) 02:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I think we should wait to see what happens in the next chapter before listing the white half as Dead--Hokage0611 (talk) 15:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I just read the manga again and i think that it is clear by White Zetsus actions after the Raikage attacks him, and the Mizukages reaction to Raikages Actions that White Zetsu is infact dead. i will update the page.--Hokage0611 (talk) 15:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm....no...just wait for the next chapter....Dont add things which arn't clear...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 15:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The White half is dead. But its unknown how his untimely death affects the Black half.--(AkatsukiFan-- (talk) 02:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC)I know they share a body,but if they share a life is beyond me (talk) 02:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) White half is still alive. Its plain to see Not necessarily. He could be dead seeing how strong the Raikage's blows are. and also, remember to sign your post. --Narutodude (talk) 04:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Aloe Vera Could we possibly work Naruto calling him Aloe Vera in there somewhere...it's just too amusing to leave out. Dartblaze (talk) 06:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :As amusing as it is, it has absolutely no relevance to the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I've deleted this twice but you've brought it back yet again...if you so desire, I will give reasons. ::1. It serves to show Zetsu's uncanny resemblance to an Aloe Vera plant. ::2. It is the only time Naruto and Zetsu have interacted. ::3. There is nothing wrong with fun. ::You can make the decision from here. Dartblaze (talk) 01:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::# There is more resemblance between an elephant and a mosquito than between Zetsu and aloe; :::# So? :::# True, but if we allow quotes to be added just for fun, all hell will break loose. Again. :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Great! Fine! Whatever! NOW can we delete this? Dartblaze (talk) 10:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::P.S. In Masashi Kishimoto's defense, Google Aloe Vera and tell me there isn't a resemblance. Dartblaze (talk) 10:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::There's no need to get defensive, and no, we cannot delete this. :::::There is also no need to defend Kishimoto-sensei. Naruto's comment was never meant to describe Zetsu's resemblance to aloe vera. It was an insult; if anything, it was meant to do the exact opposite. Also, I have an aloe vera next to me on my desk. There's as much resemblance between aloe vera and Zetsu as there is between Zetsu and a tulip. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) -I wasn't being defensive. Sorry if I gave that impression, but I wasn't. - Are you sure? I'm looking at multiple pictures of Aloe Vera right now and there's definitely a strong resemblance. Dartblaze (talk) 08:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :yeah, I'm sure. The resemblance between Zetsu and aloe is negligible and there are hundreds of other plants that resemble Zetsu more. There's no need to add that quote just to point out their alleged resemblance. In fact, if there was a significant resemblance, that quote still should not be used. It should be noted under appearance or as a trivia point. Quotes should shows an aspect of the character's personality. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm not saying we should add it to the article; just that he really does resemble an Aloe Vera, hence the reason Naruto referred to him as such in the first place. Dartblaze (talk) 06:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand why it is being discussed here. Naruto called Zetsu "Aloe Vera". If anything, this should be discussed on Naruto's talk page. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh well...who really cares anyway. Dartblaze (talk) 10:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) trivia shouldn't we take "Despite being the third member of Akatsuki to be introduced, he has not yet fought anyone." out because he did "fight" the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage. This isn't Trivia... fail! Zetsu's new english voice Zetsu has a new english voice as said in Akatsuki Rising, and it is Travis Willingham. Here is the link. M2ICHGaXk_M&feature=sub EvilPuppy123 (talk) 04:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) well the video is gone. but some times in the video games they change the VA like Tsunade often get her VA replaced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.--Linkdarkside (talk) 00:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) manga error would this be a trivia worthy fsct?: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/453/17/ on the panel where Zetsu says "follow me" it looks like the black side, wheras the one they were following was thw white side.-- (talk) 20:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :That's his Akatsuki robe, which is black. ''~SnapperT '' 21:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) but in the scene above it he wasn't wearing his robes-- (talk) 18:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) dead i heard zetsu not even dead is that ture :It is a bit uncertain, his with half seams quite lifeless while his black side is alive and well. Jacce | Talk 21:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) that was supposedly a clone created by his spore jutsu, and i doubt hes dead i mean he just about had his neck snapped by raikage, so hes probably pretty resilient-- (talk) 21:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) death okay i heard that he is still alive that when his neck got snap he still was alive and that he feed of of charka .so the whole time he was on the ground he still was alive jus listen to them speak Nope He did the Jutsu before he was killed by the Raikage. well really he is still alive he still cuz he can suck up charak Non-human appearances Shouldn't Pain be also included in the list of Akatsuki members with non-human appearance? He had 6 nostrils and 8 holes in his ears or something. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Those are piercings... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I had forgotten that. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Nuke-Nin How do we know Zetsu is a Nuke-nin he/it/they doesn't have a headband or even mentions anything about himself/itself/themselves or his past. Also pein and konan aren't Nuke-nin so is it a possibility he/it/they isn't/aren't Nuke-nin? and if he is whats the source of him/it/them being Nuke-nin.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Nnintendo-Fan Sorry, I am lost. What exactly is a nuke-nin? Never heard of it. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :The Japaneses word for Missing-nin. Jacce | Talk 16:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, thanks for that. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 04:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Missing-Nin I'm not sure why you keep editing out my additions that include him as a hunter-nin for the Akatsuki. His job, on top of spying, is to get rid of bodies of Akatsuki members or people relating to the Akatsuki's activities. This is the job of the hunter-nin, to dispose of bodies to keep information from leaking. So stop changing it, thanks. -- OpVines (talk) 00:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hunter-nin are members of a group exclusive to the ANBU of Kirigakure, who hunt down and dispose of missing-nin. Zetsu has no affiliation with Kirigakure, nor its ANBU, and only cleans up dead bodies. Zetsu is not a hunter-nin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Why is it assumed that Mist is the only village that contains hunter-nins? :::Because the first fan (?) book says hunter-nin are exclusive to Kirigakure. ''~SnapperT '' 01:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Zetsu's unamed doujutsu. Twice we have been given hints that he has a doujutsu or some hidden jutsu. First during the rescue Gaara mission he was able to see far like the Byakugan, which allowed the Akatsuki to find Naruto's party before Naruto got to the cave in which Pein told him to use his "greatest range or something" and then theres this "recording". I think we need to make a page for this unknown doujutsu or create pages for these two different jutsu,call it Zetsu's unknown doujutsu in which his eyes can be shown as a picture of them as they are hinted to be involved somehow. It has shown to be able to record events and has a unknown method of showing this recording to others while able to see far off distances like the Byakugan, though its unknown if it can see chakra.Saimaroimaru (talk) 03:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The first was not a dojutsu, just Zetsu making creative use of his actual bodi(es). The second could just be a Harry Potter rip off, which would also not be a dojutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 05:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol wut? Oh lord, thats just pure speculation. Please come up with something better or I'm making the pages.Saimaroimaru (talk) 20:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol wut? I'm speculating? Ok then. :::If you're unhappy with my summarization of a two-year-old discussion, you can read wikipedia:Talk:Akatsuki (Naruto)/Archive 7#Zetsu's abilities. ''~SnapperT '' 20:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :For all you know he was telepathically communicating with the plants around him, and they were sending him sensory feedback. As for the recording maybe he has seeds that pop out of his head like micro-computer chips that they put into a dvd player or something. Now that is speculating... (P.S. To lazy to find the spot u are referring to so i'm just making a point) Simant (talk) 20:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::It would need to be a VHS player. ''~SnapperT '' 20:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Lol... we should really have a page about the super-advanced technology. Simant (talk) 20:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Lol, wut. Can you find proof he was communicating with the plants if so, that in itself should be listed under his techniques, Unamed Plant Communication Jutsu. The recording ability still deserves its own page if not his "greatest range"Saimaroimaru (talk) 15:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) People, be a little open to sarcasm. No one says Zetsu can talk to a tree. The recording thing is different, but until it is revealed, why don't we just leave it as unknown as to how he portrays them? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 18:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Contradiction? Hey :P I guess I'm just a bit confused.... Under the trivia section of Zetsu's profile, it says "Because of his plant-like appearance, many fans believe Zetsu to be formerly of Kusagakure. However, in the Third Databook, the spot of his village of origin in his profile was left blank. His lack of a Grass headband with a slash mark across it also contradicts the Kusa theory." But technically speaking, it's not a contradiction at all, it's just a theory that has no evidence to back it up at all. If it's considered to be contradictory because of the Third Databook, it still can't be considered contradictory. In fact, the databook just goes to prove that there is absolutely NO information to back it up, or that Kishimoto hasn't decided Zetsu's village of origin yet. But that's just me being technical :P you have twin personalities like Zetsu? First half explains why it is a contradiction, and the second half explains why it is not. Also, don't put smileys wherever you feel like. We don't care about trolls like you, or your dumb theories. Also sign your posts, troll. (talk) 15:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, cause what you said above is very mature and "untroll". Omnibender - Talk - 16:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yipeeyiyo (talk) 08:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Um.... Mr... Anonymous guy? I was trying to say that it's not a contradiction. My first paragraph was actually a quote from his trivia section, which mentioned a contradiction. I was just trying to articulate that it's not actually a contradiction. So truly, you have confused me :S Did you not just confirm what I was trying to say? And as to the smileys, is it really that bad? And sorry about the signing thing, I'm kinda new to this, so I'm not completely adjusted to the... Customs. :S I hope I do it right this time! Yipeeyiyo hugh! it is pretty ovious he is from the grass village because there is a akatsuki member from ever vllage exept the hiden cloud village.-- (talk) 23:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not obvious. He was never shown with a forehead protector. What if he was from the Hidden Cloud? A missing nin they thought had died but became so different to the point he's not recognizable anymore? Nothing on Zetsu's origin can be said. Omnibender - Talk - 00:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::When he first appeared after the VotE fight, He had a Kusa headband. After that, It was never shown or referred to again. Rikudou Geass (talk) 16:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, even then the forehead protector was barely visible and could have easily been something else. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't see any Kusa headband. It's not visible in the episode either. Omnibender - Talk - 16:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you check the lowest gap between the two sides of the fly trap in a high-quality version, you can see some lines that resemble a crossed-out Kusagakure symbol. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Or you could be talking out your ass cause I don't see anything. <.< >.> ^_^. But seriously I don't see anything that even remotely looks like symbol of anything.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see where it is... No headband? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Try this image. It's a high-quality scan from one of my own copy of volume 26. You should be able to see something resembling a Kusagakure forehead protector between the lowest gap created by the spikes on Zetsu's fly trap, but it isn't very clear even now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see something that looks like a Kusa headband but still not sure. It's the closest things it looks like but I'm still not sure. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah... I can almost barely see not too. Still, it's too obscure to say anything beyond reasonable doubt. Omnibender - Talk - 21:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's much more believable if you have a hard copy, but the lack of more recent "evidence" that he is from Kusagakure nullifies that. ''~SnapperT '' 00:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Looks more like a shading error or something than a head band MocosII (talk) 12:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The Konoha ninja they referred to in that statement is Orochimaru. Gojinn (talk) 10:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Zetsu clones? Did Zetsu use some sort of clone technique in the latest chapter?--B14 (talk) 18:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) : I think its his hoshi no jutsu yeah someone should put those in his techniques card and you should put that shapeshifting technique --Petar93 (talk) 23:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Split the page Should we split the page into White Zetsu and Black Zetsu? I mean, they show different personalities, and their ability to split in two shows they can be two people. Also, White Zetsu has shown techniques that the Black half did not, such as the Spore and Substitute Techniques. Yatanogarasu 19:24, March 19 2010 (UTC) :I don't think they should be split, anyone could have a double personality and both of them are still refered to as just Zetsu. Also just because one half can use technique doesn't mean the other can't.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) In the latest chapter...... Zetsu is called the Magician's apprentice. I think this is trivia worthy, that is, to note another name. Any other opinions? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 21:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe this should be added, at least until we know who the Magician is. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Long-recurring error The black half of Zetsu does not speak in katakana; rather, he uses kanji and kana, but the furigana for the kanji (as well as the okurigana) are all in katakana - basically, he uses kanji and kana, but for any spot where hiragana would normally be used, he uses katakana. White Zetsu, meanwhile, uses both hiragana and katakana where usual for furigana, okurigana, etc. Black Zetsu does always speak in a menacing-looking font, but this is probably not worth noting. 宿命 (talk) 21:12, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :A~ctually... He does speak in katakana. Yes, there are kanji in his speech, but it is the furigana that is actually spoken. Therefore it wouldn't be wrong to say he speaks in katakana while White Zetsu speaks normally. :The katakana thing usually indicates a robotic speech, by the way. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. I was already aware about the link with robotic speech, but hadn't realized the statement "Black Zetsu speaks in katakana" could be interpreted in such a way. I suppose I was focusing more on what actually appeared in the text bubbles rather than how ultimately the pronunciations for everything (incl. kanji) within such would be read. 宿命 (talk) 06:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It's really just a matter of simplicity. Your description is accurate and true, but complicated and technical. My description is slightly more vague, but simpler. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) When Did Zetsu Join the Akatsuki? I have read many things suggesting Zetsu was the first Akatsuki member to join the Akatsuki besides Pein himself. I know there is nothing suggesting this theory is correct, but is it safe so assume that it is? ~ScarletRane :It isn't even close to safe to assume that. We know next to nothing about both Zetsu and the beginning years of Akatsuki. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Really Even before Manga 512 i always suspected a connection between the 1st and zetsu. Just think abaout it, zetsu uses the same jutsu to hide in the woods as Yamato. Clearly its not earth style because wood is not earth bendable. Rigoberto60 :1. Nobody said they were connected in any way 2. Zetsu is a plant he merged... and Yamato hid in earth it was nothing special 3. this isn't a forum 4. sign your posts with four of (~) ← those --Cerez365 (talk) 15:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Breathing According to chapter 512 Zetsu can breath under water as his clones are alll keep dormant in the underwater roots of the Gedo Mazou flower.--RinneganLov63 (talk) 20:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Being kept in storage underwater doesn't mean he can breathe underwater. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC0) How else would you explain the Zetsu's ability to remain dormant without a viable source of oxygen & none of them are exchanging nutrients, or gases with the root system. --RinneganLov63 (talk) 01:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :His dormant form could act and function like a spore. Spores can spend geological ages in dormant form without any nutrient or water. Omnibender - Talk - 01:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Zetsu's status according to the shippuden card game zetsu is konoha, and assuming the information is canon, now there has never been any mention of him or his prowess by konoha ninja, which leads me to believe that zetsu is a creation of madara using the hashirama cells, and since hashirama and madara are from konoha there fore so is he,--Cmcwiki (talk) 18:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Those card games have had so many mistakes and errors it isn't even funny any more. They are as close to being canon as fan fiction is. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) clues about zetsu So kabuto's poison inhibits the cells of the 1st, and he said to madara that he need not worry because he says he won't use it on the white zetsu's. Considering that, and the fact they were grown from the giant flower created with the 1st cells, shouldn't there be some mention of these facts on this page, especially since it implies that zetsu, or at least the cloned white zetsus, are made from the firsts cells. I'm not saying that it should come out and say that he is made from the 1st, but these two facts should be mentioned, as they seem like very important bits of information that can give clues to zetsu. If I'm hesitant to do it myself, its because there's a right way and about a thousand ways not to do it. But since zetsu seems to be shaping up to be one of the most important characters and an important piece of the puzzle, these bits and a few others need to be on the page. (talk) 20:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC)miah :The White Zetsu army are clearly being directly powered by Madara's pseudo-first, so it doesn't tell us much about Zetsu's nature directly beyond that. ZeroSD (talk) 20:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) homeplace is Zetsu from kusagakure or konohagakure. :We haven't a clue. Possibly neither, possibly either, possibly both. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 05:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) on zetsu tcg card it says konoha :The TCG cards also say that: : * Zabuza Momochi and Itachi Uchiha were jōnin, while they really were ANBU; : * Tsume Inuzuka is a jōnin, while she should be a tokubetsu jōnin; : * Shizune is a tokubetsu jōnin, while she should be a jōnin; : * Kabuto Yakushi is a jōnin, while he should be a genin; : * Ebizō is a puppet master, despite nothing being known of his abilities; : * Hizashi Hyūga had no rank, despite having been a jōnin; : * Shibi Aburame is called Gen Aburame; : * Shimon Hijiri is called St. Simon; : * Homura Mitokado is called Homura Mitomon :The TCG cards say a lot of things. Not all of them are true. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 05:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You have an eerily good knowledge of the TCG. ''~SnapperT '' 06:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::A long time a go I checked the on-line card list they have to see if it contained any information relevant to the wiki or interesting images we could use. I think I spend about fifteen minutes before deciding it wasn't worth it. For some reason, I saved a list of mistakes, though. Never thought it'd be useful some day. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:15, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Clone Army and game appearance From a plot standpoint, shouldn't his clone army have a page? i mean yeah there just essentially no-named mooks, but they're pretty important plot-wise. and why does his infobox say hes in Akatsuki Rising? I seriously doubt Zetsu's a playable character in just that one game, especially one thats barely far into the Part II Plot. :P-- (talk) 08:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Agree with the first. :As for his "game appearance", that's misused across the entire wiki to the point that it's no longer useful. It means only that he appears in that game, not that he's a playable character. ''~SnapperT '' 18:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::We should really just remove the game and films débuts and replace them with a list of games and films the character in question appeared in. At least that has some use. Débuts are meaningless in non-sequential films and games. ::The Zetsu Army article sounds like a good idea to me as well. It should probably be called something like the . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/3962/exacta.jpg I figured he only makes a minor cameo in the games story mode as a hologram like all of the Akatsuki members do (Accel 1,2, Storm 2, etc.) i think we shouldn't list Zetsus game appearances until hes actually a playable character, or at least relevant in the story (ala Nagato), hich i hope will be in Storm 3/Accel 4 but thats neither here nor their. i'd make that artice, but im not sure where that would fit in regards to category.. not really a Jutsu per-say and not really a character either.. :P-- (talk) 23:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :→ White Zetsu Army :I'd have gone with "Ten Thousand White Zetsu" and ShounenSuki's Japanese, only there are 100,000 Zetsu. As 10万 seems to mean 10 ten thousand, I'll assume that "Ten Thousand" was a typo. ''~SnapperT '' 03:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't a typo, actually. Whereas most Western countries group their numbers by units of a thousand, most Eastern countries, including Japanese, use units of ten thousand. So while we say thousand (103), million (106), billion (109), the Japanese say 一万 (ichiman, 104), 一億 (ichioku, 108), 一兆 (icchō, 1012). It's actually one of the more difficult aspects of the language. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::So, non-numerically, an English "One Hundred Thousand" is the same as a Japanese "Ten Thousand"? ''~SnapperT '' 17:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yup. Ain't languages fun? Also a Dutch billion is equal to an English trillion, or 1012. I have to be well-acquainted with three numerical systems, knowing Dutch, English, and Japanese. Gods I'm glad Britain dumped most of their duodecimal systems... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC)